Healing in Hoenn - Raid for the Golem of Stone
by KokoroEcho
Summary: Logan Stephenson and his friends find themselves in the Hoenn Desert where they clash against the Golem Hunter. Can Logan and his friends save Regirock from being captured, or will the Golem Hunter realize his dastardly dream? This is a short spin-off (my "movie") from my main story, Healing in Hoenn.
1. Scene 1 - Regice

**Healing in Hoenn - Raid of the Golem Hunter**

**Scene 1 - Regice**

* * *

The night was stormy. The ocean was rough with giant waves. Heavy rain and wind blew. Thunder rumbled in the sky while lightning gave some color to the grey clouds.

An aircraft flew through the storm, easily fighting through it all. It landed on an island in the middle of the ocean. The island had no residents, just one giant hill made out of stone with a cave entrance. Two figures exited out of the aircraft, and they entered the cave. Once inside, the smaller of the two figures removed his hood and then his goggles. He was a boy, no older than 16. The other figure removed his hood and goggles. He was older, in his early 20's. He wore glasses, was showing early signs of balding, and he had a 5 o'clock shadow. They looked around the cave, which was filled with stalactites and stalagmites made of ice. The further they moved into the cave, the colder it got and the more ice formations there were. The two shone their flashlights, lighting their path.

"You thinking this is the place?" the older boy asked.

The younger boy nodded. "All signs are pointing to yes. It'll only be a matter of moments."

The two came to a stone wall within the cave. It was a different material than that of the rest of the cave. The younger boy rubbed his hand over it.

"It's here," he said.

The older boy shined his flashlight on the wall, revealing an encryption in characters not recognizable by the regular human eye.

"As expected. I do believe that we've found it," the older boy said.

"What does it say?"

"_Stop and wait unmoving as time passes you by twice._"

The two remained quiet and still, and as they both had expected, once two minutes had passed, the cave started to shake. The wall began to move upwards, opening up to a new part of the cave. Fog poured from the new opening, and a strong chill came over the two boys. Through the fog, yellow dots glowed. The glow became stronger and stronger, and they began to flash slowly and repeatedly.

"Regice," the younger boy said.

The dots began to move and a large figure came closer to them. It let out a cry that shook the cave walls.

"This is what you've prepared for," the older boy said.

The younger boy pulled out a Poké Ball. "Regice, you're mine."


	2. Scene 2 - Brisban

**Scene 2 - Brisban**

* * *

Logan, Yurie, and Himawari stayed in the desert overnight. After hearing that they could find fossils of Pokémon from ancient times, the trio had chosen to spend more time in the desert. They set up camp behind a hill made of stone, so the wind would not bother them, and they changed into clothes that could get dirty.

Logan replaced his regular black hat and blue and black compression shirt with a simple black top. Yurie opted for a white tank top and jean shorts. And Himawari also went with a tank top, but he kept his regular black pants on, which he very clearly regretted.

They spent their time digging, drinking water, and eating various snacks.

Meanwhile, their Pokémon enjoyed the outdoors. Mudkip and Torchic rode on Mightyena's back while he ran through the sand. Masquerain and Magnemite had races throughout the sky. Vigoroth and Raichu had tests of strength against one another by lifting up various rocks that they found in the desert. Lairon and Vibrava buried themselves in the sand and would occasionally pop out to scare the others. Minun, Electrike, and Shinx, who were all bothered by the sand, stayed near the rock and just enjoyed talking to one another.

"I found something!" Yurie yelled.

"Is it a fossil?" Logan called from afar.

Yurie took a close look at what she held in her hand. "Nope! Just a rock!"

"Yeah, there's a lot of those," Himawari commented as he looked at his pile of rocks. He wiped his lengthy blonde hair off of his sweaty brow. "Starting to think that we're not going to find anything, guys."

"You guys all looking for fossils?" a voice called. The group turned to find a teenage boy, only a few years older than Logan and Himawari, standing to the side. He was dressed in tan clothing and wore a black sun hat. By his side was a small brown Pokémon with a round black face. "Find anything good?"

"Not yet! We've been looking for hours!" Yurie said.

The teenager laughed. "Most people look for years and still don't find anything, ya know? Are guys all Pokémon Trainers?"

"Yeah! I'm taking on the Hoenn League!" Logan exclaimed.

"You care for a battle?" the teenager asked while pulling out a Poké Ball.

"Sounds fun!" Logan said. He turned to his Pokemon and found Mightyena. "You ready to do this?" Mightyena jumped forward and howled.

"Let's do best two out of three!" the teenager said. He tossed his Poké Ball into the air. A tall and lanky brown Pokémon with two long blades as arms appeared. It crouched down low and prepared for battle.

"Sounds good! Mightyena, use Iron Tail!" Logan ordered.

Mightyena ran forward while his tail started to glow white. He jumped into the air and twisted his body, preparing to strike.

"Use Slash, Kabutops!"

The Pokémon darted forward at a speed Logan had not seen before. It slashed once with its arms, knocking back Mightyena's attack. With its other arm, it slashed up, making Mightyena fall back.

"Aqua Jet!" the teenager ordered.

_A Water-type?_ Logan wondered.

Water enveloped Kabutops' body, and it dashed toward Mightyena.

"Thunder Fang!"

Mightyena opened his mouth, and sparks began to fly from his teeth. He crunched down onto Kabutops as its attack struck. The sparks surged through Kabutops' body, and it slumped to the ground.

The teenager returned Kabutops and smiled. "You're not that bad, kid!"

Logan called back Mightyena and looked around the area for his next Pokemon. "I've got faith in my Pokémon! Electrike, let's do this!" Electrike ran to the battlefield. He growled at the teenager.

"He looks strong, but he stands no chance against Tyrunt!" In front of the teenager, a small brown Pokémon with a giant head and an angry expression on its face appeared.

"Electrike, use Quick Attack!"

Electrike began to run forward, a white streak followed in his path. He clashed into Tyrunt, but the Rock-type shook it off.

"Stomp!" the teenager ordered.

Tyrunt lifted his big foot and smashed it onto Electrike's head.

"Dragon Claw!"

The Rock-type jumped into the air, and the claws on its feet began to glow blue. He swiped down, sending Electrike backwards. Electrike tried to stand back up but his legs quickly gave in.

Logan returned Electrike to his Premier Ball. "You did your best, buddy!" He pulled out his next Pokémon. "I refuse to lose this next battle!"

"You're gonna be going against one of my best Pokémon, so your chances are low," the teenager said. He nodded at the small brown Pokémon that was at his side. The Pokémon ran forward and let out a soft cry.

"Mudkip, let's do it!" Logan called. Mudkip had already come over to watch the battle, and he was ready to go at any moment. He danced around for a bit and then focused on his opponent. "Start with Water Gun!"

Mudkip shot a strong stream of water from his mouth.

"Shieldon, use Iron Defense!" the teenager commanded.

The Shieldon's head began to glow silver, and he took the attack head on. When Mudkip stopped his assault, the Shieldon began to laugh.

"That's unbelievable," Logan said.

"Now, take a look at his power! Shieldon, Iron Head!"

Shieldon took in a deep breath and then lunged forward.

"Protect!" Logan directed.

A barrier of energy appeared around Mudkip. Shieldon smashed into the barrier and was knocked back. Mudkip began to laugh.

"Mud-Slap!"

Mudkip dug his arms into the ground, and the area around him turned to mud. He tossed it at Shieldon, targeting the face. Shieldon let out a cry and started to back away.

"Shieldon! Calm yourself and then use Ancient Power!"

Shieldon stopped moving for a moment. Rocks with a blue energy surrounding them began to form around his body. He tossed them at Mudkip, who took a few hits.

"One more Iron Head!"

"Stop him with Water Gun!"

Mudkip unleashed his attack while Shieldon ran straight for him. The Steel-type clashed with the water, but ran right through it. He began to slow, but collided directly with Mudkip. Both Pokémon crashed to the ground, and neither one of them could move.

"I guess it's a draw," Yurie said.

"Lame," Himawari said.

Both Logan and the teenager ran to their Pokémon. Logan picked up Mudkip while the teenager pet Shieldon.

"You did great, Mudkip!" Logan commented. He looked at the teenager. "And you're really strong!"

"Thank you! I'm impressed by your Pokémon too! My name is Brisban! I take it you're also not from Hoenn?"

"I'm Logan Stephenson from the Unova Region!" Logan said. "Nice to meet you, Brisban!"

Yurie and Himawari ran to meet them.

"This is Himawari Watson."

"Nice to meet you, dude!" Himawari said with a big grin.

"And Yurie!"

"I'm Yurie Kawahara from Littleroot Town!" she exclaimed happily.

"It's nice to meet you all! I'm guessing that you've taken an interest in Pokémon Fossils?"

Himawari nodded. "I'm interested, but I'm also interested in a nice bath and a hot meal."

Brisban laughed. "I see! Well, why don't we set up camp? I have the tools to make some food, and I can share with you what I've found on my journeys. It's not a hot bath, but still."

"I can stay in the desert for one more day," Logan said. The other two nodded.

"Great!"

* * *

The group began to set up camp. The three changed into their regular clothes, and Brisban prepared for dinner. Brisban had a foldable cooking table where they could make soup and other easy-to-make recipes. Yurie helped him cook while Logan and Himawari played with the Pokémon. When the time came, everyone was served potato and cheese soup, and the Pokémon were given some special food made by Logan.

"So, you go around looking for fossils?" Logan asked as he stuck a big chunk of potato in his mouth. "I knew that I recognized Tyrunt from somewhere. I saw drawings of Tyrunt when I was in Alola."

"Yep! I actually picked up Tyrunt in Alola. I'm currently looking for Pokémon that lived in Hoenn during ancient times," Brisban said. "Have you ever heard of Lileep or Anorith?"

Yurie eagerly raised her hand. "I saw an Anorith be resurrected from a fossil at the Devon Corporation!"

"That's amazing! They're actually one of the sponsors for my journey. I've been able to go all around the world because of them! Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Alola, and now Hoenn. I'd love to get an Anorith to travel with, but I'm currently tasked with finding a Root Fossil for the Devon Corporation," he explained.

"I've never seen an ancient Pokémon before, so I think that's really cool," Himawari said. He handed a potato to Tyrunt who ate it quickly.

"I have one more Pokémon, but he's a bit hard to control, so I don't want to risk showing him off at the moment, but these are the Pokémon that I've been allowed to travel with over the years," he explained.

"That sounds amazing," Himawari said.

"Yeah! I get to spend a lot of time in deserts looking for fossils!" Brisban exclaimed.

Himawari shrugged. "Maybe it doesn't sound too amazing."

"I have a Pokémon that won't listen to me either!" Yurie said. She casually motioned towards her Lairon. "But we'll figure it out some day!"

"I'm sure you will!" Brisban said with a smile.

Suddenly, there was a loud thumping noise that came from the sky. They looked up to find a giant aircraft flying over the desert. It was getting closer to where they had set up camp. It began to slow down, and it hovered about two hundred yards away. It slowly landed, and a hatch on the lower half slowly opened. A figured appeared from it, and it began to slowly walk towards the group.

"Is he coming this way?" Logan wondered out loud.

"Are you expecting anyone, Brisban?" Himawari asked.

Brisban shook his head. "No. I'm not quite sure what's going on."

The group stood up and walked towards the figure to meet with them. They came face to face, and the figure removed his hood and goggles to reveal a man in his mid-20's with glasses.

"We're gonna have to ask you to leave the premises. This is official business that civilians should not concern themselves with," the man said.

"What's going on?" Brisban asked.

The man shook his head. "I'm not authorized to reveal that information. Once again, we're gonna have to ask you to leave."

Logan looked past the man at the ship. Another figure appeared. The figured removed his hood and goggles. It was a boy around the same age of Brisban with long jet black hair that was slicked back. His left arm was in a sling, and he glared at the group.

"We should go," Yurie said. She grabbed Logan's arm.

"If you don't leave, we will have no choice but to force you from the premises," the man said.

Brisban turned and leaned towards the group. "Let's get going, guys." The group started to walk back to their camp. The man never once took his eyes off of them. They began to pack up and started to leave. Once they were around the hill, the man turned and walked back to the aircraft.

Brisban stopped. "That was really suspicious."

"Really?" Himawari asked. "Kind of thought it seemed normal."

"What I find weird about it is that generally aircrafts aren't allowed in the Hoenn Desert because of the perpetual sandstorm," Brisban said.

"It could be a government aircraft?" Himawari suggested. "Anything else would be odd, I guess."

Brisban shook his head. "I've been around the block a few times, and it doesn't appear to be any government aircraft I've ever seen."

Logan nodded. "I'm not great at reading people, but that man gave me a weird feeling. And then there was the boy who came out after him."

"Do you think it could be Team Aqua?" Yurie asked.

Logan shook his head. "I don't believe so. They had a different look to them."

"So, what do you propose we do? Their business doesn't concern us, so there's no point in going back. We should keep going on our way," Himawari said.

"But if they're bad guys then we should try to stop them, right?" Yurie asked.

"I think I agree with Yurie," Logan said.

Brisban nodded. "Yeah. We should at least try to find out what's going on. If they're up to no good, we need to report it."

* * *

"Those kids are gone," the man said as he re-entered the ship. "We can start anytime now."

"Immediately," the younger one replied.

The two exited the ship and walked towards the giant rock formation that they had landed next to. The man pulled a device out of his pocket and scanned the formation.

"The energy that's coming from this hill is the same energy that Regice's location was emitting. I believe this is where Regirock is resting," he said. "But there is no entryway."

The younger one looked up and down the hill. "We'll make one." With his good arm, he pulled a Poké Ball from his pocket. He pushed the button, releasing a giant black Pokémon that immediately sunk into the sand. "Hippowdon, Fissure."

Hippowdon opened her mouth, and the ground beneath her began to shake. The earth started to split in front of her, and in moments, the hill was starting to crack, break, and soon, a part of the wall crumbled.

"Good," he said while returning his Pokémon. "Let's go."

"You never fail to amaze me, Arakan," the man said. "But do you think we should battle Regirock now? In your condition, this battle could end your life."

Arakan shook his head. "Time won't wait."

"Melodramatic," the man said.

The two entered into the passageway of the hill. They used their flashlights to illuminate their path. The air was musty and cold. Eventually, they came to a hole in the floor of the cavern. The two looked around, not seeing any alternative routes.

"What do you propose we do?" the man asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius, Kouki? We'll have to find a way to climb down."

"I'm sure we have something on the ship," Kouki replied. "Let's head back for now."

The two turned and walked back towards the exit. When they came back into the desert, Logan and friends were waiting to meet him.

"I'm gonna ask that you explain exactly what it is you're doing here," Brisban said.

The two did not respond.

"We will contact the proper authorities if you do not respond," Brisban added.

"I thought that we asked you to leave or we would force you to leave," Kouki said. "What do we do now?"

Arakan lifted a Poké Ball and pushed the button. A large purple Pokémon with two long arms coming from his head appeared. He roared at the four trainers.

"I guess we're in some hot water now," Himawari muttered.

"We're gonna capture them for now. Up until this point no one has seen us. If they go to the authorities, we could have the entire Hoenn Region looking after us," Arakan said.

Torchic, Mightyena, and Shieldon all stepped forward to battle the giant Pokémon that stood in front of them. Suddenly, the ground began to shake behind them, and Hippowdon appeared.

"Oh man," Himawari said. He lifted his Poké Ball and released his Raichu.

"Fire Spin!"

"Snarl!"

"Iron Head!"

"Volt Tackle!"

"Drapion, Cross Poison. Hippowdon, Fire Fang."

Torchic and Mightyena teamed up and targeted their attacks at Drapion while Shieldon and Raichu dashed at Hippowdon. Drapion crossed his arms and flung a purple energy at the oncoming attacks, destroying them instantly. Hippowdon opened her mouth and crunched down, sending flames bursting outward. The flames took over Shieldon and Raichu, knocking them back. From the smoke of the battle Drapion appeared and then stood over the group. Hippowdon inched closer.

"That isn't good. They're way too strong," Himawari said.

The smoke cleared and Logan looked directly at Arakan. The boy had a small grin on his face.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Thanks for reading this far! This will only be a five chapter/scene story. It's all relatively short, but an idea that I had. This is how I'll handle most of the Legendary Pokemon stories for "Healing in Hoenn." If you're reading this before you've read my other story, that's okay, but I do recommend giving "Healing in Hoenn" a read, because it'll fill in any gaps for you. But I try to write this to be accessible for new readers as well.

Here's a quick list of my three main characters and their teams.

Logan (Pokemon Trainer) - Mudkip, Mightyena, Vigoroth, Electrike, and Vibrava

Yurie (Pokemon Coordinator) - Torchic, Masquerain, Lairon, and Minun

Himawari (Gym Leader in training) - Shinx, Magnemite, and Raichu

So, Brisban is supposed to be from Pokemon Australia. When/if they ever make a region based off of Australia, then I'll make sure to update this story. His name is a play on the city Brisbane. Now you know.

(Going on a small vacation to real world Lilycove City (Kagoshima). I'll update this when I get back.)


	3. Scene 3 - Regirock

**Scene 3 - Kouki**

* * *

The group had been captured and then thrown into a small jail cell. Mightyena, Torchic, Shieldon, and Raichu were separated from their trainers and put into their own area. The Pokémon had been gagged and restrained so they could not use their attacks.

"Let us out of here!" Himawari yelled. He punched the metal wall and then froze. "I should have kicked instead!"

"So, what do we do now?" Yurie asked. "I don't see any way that we can get out of here."

"You won't get out of here," a voice called. Kouki walked in front of the cell. "Unfortunately, you chose not to listen, so you will be stuck with us until we choose to let you go. Fortunately, you'll get a front row seat at seeing the world change. You should pray that Arakan has mercy on you in the new world."

"What are you talking about? You're speaking nonsense!" Logan yelled.

"It should become clear very soon," he said. "Now, we have to begin preparations. Please behave." He turned and exited the room, leaving the group alone.

After a few moments, Yurie finally spoke. "What are we gonna do?"

"Even if we could get out, their Pokémon are pretty strong. We'd have to fight with all we got," Logan said.

"Even then, I'm not sure if we'll be enough," Himawari added.

"I might be able to call someone to come and help us, but we'd need your PokéNav," Logan said.

"My PokéNav is in my bag," Yurie said while motioning to their belongings which were outside the cell on a table that was out of reach.

"Let's just take time to breathe and think," Brisban said. He sat down and closed his eyes.

On the other side of the wall, Mightyena, Torchic, Shieldon, and Raichu all sat. They all looked around at one another, but their mouths were covered by muzzles. Shieldon stood up. He charged at the wall, but was knocked back by an electrical field. Raichu approached the wall and touched it. The electricity did nothing to her. She grinned and motioned towards Mightyena and then the cuffs that kept her hands together. Mightyena stood up and then shook his head. He could not do anything with his mouth forced closed. Torchic jolted up and then showed off his talons. Mightyena winced and then crouched down. Torchic began to hack away at the muzzle. Eventually, it began to give way, and Mightyena started to move his jaw around again. He backed up, and sparks started to form at the sides of his mouth. The muzzle suddenly gave way, and Mightyena howled. He immediately ran over to Raichu, and began to rip the cuffs off with his teeth. Once Raichu was free, she tore apart the muzzles on Shieldon and Torchic.

The Pokémon turned to the wall of electricity. Raichu walked forward and started to focus a surge of electricity in the middle of the wall, making the lights begin to flicker on and off. There was a sudden soft hum and the room went dark. Shieldon approached the wall and tapped it with his tiny arm. No electricity shocked him this time. He backed up and then darted at the wall, smashing against it with his head. The wall barely had a dent in it. He repeated his attack, and the wall only slightly moved. This time, all of the Pokémon backed up. They ran at the wall together, and it gave way. The wall fell to the ground with a large crash.

"What was that?" Logan asked. He ran to the cell and looked out. He immediately saw the Pokémon. "Mightyena!"

The others ran to the cell and all of them rejoiced at the sight of their Pokémon.

"You made it out!" Yurie exclaimed. "This is really good news!"

Mightyena gripped one of the bars of the cell with his mouth, and with a huge surge of electrical energy, he pulled it from its bearings and tossed it to the side. Yurie squeezed through the space and ran to their bags while Mightyena pulled another bar out.

"Okay, so we need to make that call," Yurie said. "She handed Logan her PokéNav."

"Hopefully, we can get some help," he said while looking through her directory.

* * *

Arakan and Kouki once more stood at the edge of the hole that they found in the cavern. Drapion, using his giant arms, carried a small machine and set it down in front of them. Kouki began to press buttons on the machine and it started to make a buzzing sound. It began to expand and two propellers formed at the sides of it. Arakan returned Drapion to his Poké Ball, and the two stepped onto the machine. It lifted them into the air and then started to slowly float down the hole.

"You had advantages against Regice, so that's why we chose it first. But with Regirock, we may not be so lucky," Kouki said. "Do you have a plan of attack?"

"If my Pokémon fail me, we always can use the power of Regice. I'm sure that it has accepted that I'm worthy," Arakan responded.

The machine whizzed as it landed on the bottom of the hole. It was much cooler now and pitch black. The two boys stepped off of the machine, and it began to transform again. This time, it turned into a giant light and illuminated a path for the two.

"Soon," Arakan muttered.

* * *

"I've shared our location, so she'll know where we're at when she arrives. All that we have to do is stall as much as possible," Logan said while the group ran through the ship, looking for the exit.

They ran past a small room, and Himawari glanced at it. He stopped. "Guys." The group turned and ran back to him.

"Is it the exit?" Yurie asked.

"I don't think so," Himawari said. He walked into the room and turned on the light. On the wall was a giant map of Hoenn. It had three locations marked. One of the locations had an X through it while the other two were just circled.

"What do you think he's after?" Logan asked while he looked around the room.

Brisban approached the wall and began to scan the different posters. "The titans."

"The what?" Himawari asked.

"I believe he is after the Legendary Titans. Rumor has it that the Legendary Pokémon, Regirock, resides in this desert. There are three titans, and there are three markings on this map," he said. "Also…" He pulled a paper from the wall. It was a drawing with four Pokémon on it. One was considerably bigger than the other three. Below it was three arrows pointing at the smaller Pokémon.

"I can't make sense of this," Himawari said, pointing to odd characters he had never seen at the bottom of the picture.

"I once read long ago that there was a Pokémon who was so strong, it pulled the continents into place. And then, he created three other Pokémon out of steel, rock, and ice. These three Pokémon would go on to be known as Registeel, Regirock, and Regice." Brisban said. "I have a hunch from this picture that whoever that kid is, he's after these Pokémon."

"How do you know this?" Logan asked.

Brisban grinned. "I'm not just a fossil collector."

"We should get going. We have to stop him before he can get these Pokémon," Yurie said. The three nodded, and they all left the room. It did not take long before they found the exit, but waiting for them at the entrance of the cavern was Hippowdon. She grinned when she saw them.

"He took a few precautions. We have to be careful," Brisban said.

Logan released Mudkip, Brisban released Kabutops, and Yurie chose Masquerain.

Himawari sighed. "I don't have a single Pokémon that can realistically fight, but we'll do what we can." He tossed his Poke Ball into the air, and Magnemite appeared.

"Water Gun!"

"Aqua Jet!"

"Bubble Beam!"

"Sonicboom!"

The four used their attacks, and Hippowdon took them head on. When the smoke faded, Hippowdown had disappeared.

"Did we win?" Himawari asked.

The ground began to shake, and Hippowdon emerged from the sand directly in front of the Pokémon. She opened her mouth wide, and sparks emitted from her jaws.

"Retreat!" Logan ordered.

The four Pokémon all jumped backwards as Hippowdon's jaw slammed shut. All of them were barely able to avoid her attack.

"Too strong," Yurie muttered.

Himawari groaned and grabbed his two other Poké Balls. Raichu and Shinx appeared.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Go and find them. I can't do much, but at the very least, I can distract Hippowdon. We all can't be wasting time out here," he responded. "Go!"

The three nodded and started to run towards the entrance. Hippowdon turned towards them, but Himawari was quick.

"Kolink, use Crunch!"

Shinx jumped into the air and bit down onto Hippowdon's ear. The Ground-type howled and started to sink back into the ground.

The other three made it to the cavern entrance but were met with darkness. They turned to look at Himawari, who was having his Pokémon repeatedly attack and then retreat.

"We have to go," Brisban said. He handed Logan and Yurie flashlights. "He'll be okay."

The three ran through the cavern and were soon at the giant hole in the ground. They shone their flashlights downwards, but the light was not strong enough to pierce through the darkness.

"Looks like we're climbing down," Logan said.

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that," Yurie exclaimed. She took a few steps back. "What if we're wrong and they went somewhere else?"

Brisban pulled a rope from his bag and began to tie it around his waist. He handed it to Logan, who did the same. Brisban turned to Yurie. "Right now, there is no other path. We'll go down together. I've done a lot of rock climbing before, so this is no problem."

Yurie hesitantly took the rope from Logan. He grabbed her hand for a moment.

"We'll be okay. I promise you," he said.

The three returned their Pokemon, and prepared to descend. Yurie tied the rope around her waist, put the flashlight in her mouth, and began to climb down first. Logan followed and then finally Brisban.

* * *

Arakan and Kouki slowly continued their way through the cavern. At the end of their path, there was a wall similar to the one they had found earlier. Arakan rubbed his hand over it and took in a deep breath.

"What does this one say?" he asked.

Kouki looked over the wall. "Well, this one is just odd."

"What does it say?"

"It's like some kind of video game cheat code. Right, right, down, down, and then use Strength," Kouki replied. "Maybe I'm reading it incorrectly."

Arakan turned to the right and took two steps. He turned right once more and took two more steps. He lifted his Poké Ball and released Drapion. The Pokémon roared.

"Drapion, use-"

"Stop right there!" Logan called. He tossed two Poké Balls into the air. Mightyena and Mudkip appeared.

"You were able to escape and get past Hippowdon," Arakan said. "I'm impressed."

"What do you want with the titans?" Brisban asked.

"So, you snooped around a little bit, I take," Kouki said. "How disrespectful."

"What do you want with them?" Brisban repeated angrily.

"They are simply a means to Regigigas," Arakan said calmly.

"Regigigas?" Yurie wondered.

"Regigigas, the Colossal Pokémon. It doesn't surprise me that you're ignorant of Regigigas's existence," he said.

Yurie huffed.

"Our city was once a small village in Northern Sinnoh. And in ancient times, we worshipped Regigigas like a god. We would do as it pleased and have festivals in its name. But through time, Regigigas seemingly disappeared, and our small village turned into a city. With those changes, a lot of my people have chosen to forget about Regigigas," Arakan explained with a deadpan expression on his face.

"So, what? You want to bring back Regigigas so your people have some kind of god to worship again?" Logan asked.

Arakan laughed. "No. I don't believe in romanticizing antiquity. Our culture is gone. But I do believe that Regigigas has chosen me for something great. Years ago, our city had an earthquake."

"Many lost their lives and most were without a home," Kouki added. "The only surviving members of our family are standing right before you."

"And I'm alive because of Regigigas," Arakan said. "That day, Regigigas was the one who lifted the rubble off of my body and saved my life. Many people thought that I merely dreamed it up, but I know that it is true."

"So, you want to thank him?" Logan asked. "Couldn't just send him a letter?"

"You'll be the first to go," Arakan said with a grin. "What is more powerful than a god?"

No one answered.

"A man who controls that god. Take, for instance, your Pokémon. Your Mudkip is a strong Pokémon on its own, but as soon as you can control it, your Mudkip becomes more dangerous. Imagine how powerful Regigigas will be if I control it. Imagine how powerful that will make me. I want to control Regigigas, and I want to harness its power. I want the power to pull continents together. I want the power to rule this world and erase all of the scum off the face of the Earth. I'll start with you, then move to all of Hoenn, and then Sinnoh where my people will once again be reminded of Regigigas's power!"

"We'll stop you!" Logan yelled.

Arakan grinned. "I'd like to see you try."

"Mightyena, use Snarl! Mudkip, Water Gun!"

"Dodge," Arakan said.

The two Pokémon unleashed their attacks, but Drapion was fast. He moved out of the way and appeared directly in front of them.

"Cross Poison."

Drapion crossed his arms and a purple energy formed. He flung the energy at the two Pokémon, knocking them back against the wall.

"Maybe I was wrong about your Mudkip," Arakan said with a grin.

Drapion quickly moved his body and ended up behind the trainers. He wrapped his arms tightly around them. Kouki approached them and bound each of their hands together with a device. He tossed another device at Mudkip and Mightyena, and a net appeared, trapping them under it. Drapion loosened his grip and then walked back to Arakan.

"I'm gonna ask that you sit down, be quiet, and watch as I change this world," Arakan said. Araken approached the wall and repeated the same patterns from before. "Drapion, use Strength."

Drapion began to roar and his body started to glow red. He sent out a surge of energy, destroying a lot of the stone surroundings around him. Logan, Yurie, and Brisban were all knocked back by the energy, and with their hands tied, they were unable to get back up.

The stone wall began to move and the entire cavern started to rumble. The wall lifted completely, and inside was complete darkness. Suddenly, a few orange dots began to pierce through the light. The lights started to rapidly blink, and they got closer. The cavern shook every few moments.

"Regirock," Brisban said, pain in his voice.

Arakan lifted a Poké Ball. "You're mine."

Suddenly, a figure flew past Arakan and knocked him and Drapion over. They looked around frantically, and at blindingly fast speed, someone appeared in front of Logan. It was a girl the same age as him. She wore a body-hugging red dress with gold trim, and her jet black hair was wrapped into a bun on the top of her head.

"Mao!" Logan gasped. "You were really fast…"

"'You need to leave Hoenn and go back to whatever hole it is you came from," Mao yelled. She was riding atop of a three-headed dragon Pokémon.

"I think I'll stay," Arakan said with a grin. He stood back up.

Mao shook her head. "I wasn't asking."

There was a sudden roar and the cavern started to rumble. The group all fixed their eyes on the giant figure that began to move towards them. With every step, the cavern shook more and more.

"It's too late. I've already awoken Regirock," Arakan said.

"What do we do?" Yurie whispered to Logan.

"Let's leave this up to Mao," Logan said as he attempted to sit up.

"Infernape, Drapion, I need you!" Arakan called while releasing another Pokémon. Drapion turned towards Mao while the smaller one with lanky arms and a head of fire faced Regirock.

Mao stepped off of her Pokémon and tossed another Poké Ball into the air. A long and green serpentine Pokémon burst from the white light. "Serperior, you focus on Regirock and Infernape. Hydreigon, you'll get Drapion," Mao directed. Her Pokémon nodded.

"Well, then. Let's do this." Arakan pulled off his shawl and raised his good hand into the air. He snapped his fingers, and his two Pokémon dashed toward their targets.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

So, for quick reference (if you haven't read my main story), Mao is a character that's introduced kind of early on. She's an old friend of Logan's from the Unova Region (now living in Hoenn), and Logan often talks about how she's one of the strongest trainers he's ever battled against. I wanted to take this story as an opportunity to show off the team that I had made up for her. There's no logical way that Logan's team could take on Arakan's, so yeah.

Other than that, thank you for reading.


	4. Scene 4 - Arakan

**Scene 4 - Arakan**

* * *

"Hikari, use Iron Tail! Koiru, Flash Cannon! Kolink, Ice Fang!" Himawari ordered.

Raichu and Shinx ran forward while Magnemite charged his attack from behind. They all simultaneously used their attacks on Hippowdon, causing sand and smoke to fly into the air. When it cleared, Himawari knew that the battle was over. Hippowdon laid unconscious, and slowly sank back into the sand. Himawari sat down on the sand while his Pokémon all came back to him. They all breathed heavily, and Raichu and Shinx collapsed to the round while Magnemite slowly floated into Himawari's arms.

"You did great, guys. Let's just hope that they're not too late," he told them before falling back. "I hate the desert."

* * *

"Serperior, Hydreigon, go!" Mao ordered.

Mao's Pokémon darted forward. Hydreigon collided with Drapion, and the two were knocked backwards. Serperior quickly slithered towards Infernape, but the Fire-type easily avoided her, and then lunged at Regirock. He punched the Legendary Pokémon and then immediately retreated to avoid a counterstrike.

Mao turned to Logan and tossed a Poké Ball into the air. A big red round Pokémon with thick arms and a wide grin appeared. "Help them get free, Darmanitan."

The Pokémon nodded and then smiled and winked at Logan. He grabbed a hold of the devices that cuffed their hands together and easily ripped it off of them. He then ran over to Mudkip and Mightyena and released them from their net.

"I missed that big smile," Logan muttered.

"For the time being, stand back," Mao told Logan and his friends. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy."

"Cross Poison!" Arakan ordered. He turned to Infernape. "Close Combat!"

"Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse! Serperior, Dragon Tail!"

Drapion and Hydreigon's attacks collided and exploded on contact, sending smoke throughout the entirety cavern. Darmanitan stood in front of the group with his arms held out wide to defend them from any debris. Serperior sprung her body into the air and swung her arcane energy enveloped tail at Infernape. Infernape grabbed her tail and then easily tossed her to the side.

"Flamethrower on that snake!"

Infernape opened his mouth and shot a flowing burst of flames towards Serperior. The flames overtook her, and she fell to the ground weakly. Infernape then turned his attention to Regirock and began to quickly punch and kick furiously at the Rock-type. Regirock lifted its arm and swiped at Infernape, knocking him back.

"Hydreigon, use Crunch!" Mao ordered.

Hydreigon flew towards Drapion. With two of his heads, he bit onto Drapion's arms, pinning the Pokémon back.

"Now, one more Dragon Pulse!"

With Hyrdreigon's middle head, he began to charge up energy. He used his attack at close range, blasting blue flames from his mouth and sending Drapion flying into a nearby wall. The Poison-type collapsed. Hydreigon then turned his attention to Infernape.

Regirock lifted its arms into the air, and using its energy, rocks started to rise up from the ground. It tossed them into the air, landing haphazardly around everyone. Hydreigon and Darminatan were pelted with rocks while Serperior and Infernape easily dodged them.

"Mach Punch!" Arakan ordered.

"Leaf Storm!"

Serperior moved quickly and created a flurry of leaves from her body. She sent the leaves towards Infernape, covering the Fire-type's body and stopping his attack.

"You're annoying me," Arakan said. "Blast Burn!"

The leaves suddenly burned to a crisp. Infernape's body started blazing with fire, and he sent energy soaring from his body. The energy washed over all of the Pokémon in the area, knocking Hydreigon, Serperior, and Mightyena to the ground. Darmanitan and Mudkip still stood strong, but they were clearly weakened while Regirock appeared unscathed.

Logan ran over to Mightyena and held him close. He softly pet Mudkip on the head.

Mao returned Serperior and Hydreigon to their Poké Balls. "Darmanitan, you're up! Use Superpower!"

Darmanitan ran forward, and his body started to glow. He charged directly into Infernape who was left to recharge after his attack.

"Mach Punch!"

Infernape jolted forward and punched Darmanitan in the face. Mao's Pokemon fought through the pain though and uppercutted Infernape into the air. Darmanitan then rolled back, and he started to glow. Suddenly, his body shifted, and he became a dark blue and grey stone.

"Zen Mode!" Logan exclaimed.

"Flamethrower!" Arakan commanded.

From the air, Infernape let loose a burst of fire from his mouth. It enveloped Darmanitan but seemingly did no damage.

"Psychic!"

Energy started to radiate from Darmanitan's stone body. The energy grabbed ahold of Infernape and tossed him into the air. Infernape fell back to the ground hard, but he stood back up by sheer willpower.

"Your Infernape is really strong," Mao said. "It's too bad that you chose the route that you did. You'd make a great gym leader or Elite Four member."

"My Infernape is at the highest level that one can get to. He's specially trained to battle the Regis. The fact that your Pokémon have survived this long surprises me," Arakan replied.

Regirock started to stir. It lifted its arms once more and repeated the same attack from before. Rocks began to fall from the air, crashing down onto Darmanitan, but Infernape was easily able to dodge.

"Here's your chance!" Arakan said. "Mach Punch!"

Infernape fell to the ground and crouched down and then turned to Darminatan. He lunged at the Psychic-type, punched him directly, and sent him back into the wall. Darmanitan crashed to the ground, and Mao quickly returned him to his ball.

"Close Combat!" Arakan screamed.

Infernape jumped at Regirock and started to kick and punch as rapidly as he could. Regirock stumbled back a few feet, but quickly regained its composure. It started to charge energy directly in front of its dot-like eyes, and it shot the energy at close range towards Infernape. Infernape took the entire blow and was thrown into the wall, creating a giant hole. Infernape fell, and it was clear that he could not continue.

Arakan looked at Drapion and then Infernape. "Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. I spend years training you, and these are the results?"

"That's a trainer's problem, not a Pokémon problem," Brisban yelled.

"Should we retreat?" Kouki asked. He pulled a device from his jacket.

"No, I have one more Pokémon, remember?" Arakan said as he gripped onto a black and silver Poké Ball.

"It's too early for you to try to use Regice! Are you crazy?" Kouki yelled.

"If you're afraid then leave, Kouki," Arakan snapped. "This is my destiny, and I'm not stopping now!" He tossed the Poké Ball into the air, and a giant light blue crystal-like Pokémon with yellow dots for eyes appeared. Its movements were jittery, and it slowly turned towards Regirock.

Kouki looked at Arakan and then the rest of the trainers. He quickly ran onto the device with the propellers. "If we die, then we can't change the world! I wish you the best, but I'm retreating for now!" With that, he pushed a button, and the device carried him into the air. Within seconds, he was gone.

"Pathetic," Arakan muttered. "Regice, use Ice Beam!"

For a moment Regice stood still. It looked back at Arakan.

"I said use Ice Beam!" he screamed through gritted teeth.

Regice turned its attention to Regirock. Light blue energy started to form in front of its eyes, and it shot a beam at the Rock-type. The attack collided directly, and Regirock fell onto its back, making the entire cavern shake. Rocks fell from the ceiling, and the trainers had to dodge them.

"Watch out!" Logan yelled as a rock fell directly towards Yurie.

Yurie screamed, but then suddenly a small brown Pokémon with green eyes appeared from a flash of light. It lifted its arms and the rocks stopped falling. Using its energy, it dropped the rocks away from the trainers.

"Good job, Beheeyem," Mao said. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and then ran to Yurie. "You okay?"

Yurie nodded. She fell to the ground and started shaking. Logan ran to her and gave her a hug. She gripped onto his arm tightly.

"Regice, Superpower!"

Regice floated back a few feet before it started to glow white. It lunged towards Regirock as it attempted to stand back up but it was knocked back. Regirock fell into a slump on the ground, and Arakan grinned.

"This is step two in my quest for Regigigas." He lifted another black and silver Poké Ball from his belt and pressed the button to expand it. "Regirock, you're mine!" He threw the ball directly at Regirock, and once it connected, it opened and Regirock was slowly absorbed. The ball floated in the air and electricity sparked from it. It jolted back and forth but slowly started to calm down. It fell to the ground and let out a soft ding, indicating that Regirock had been captured.

"Oh no," Logan muttered.

Arakan lifted his hand and the ball flew back to him. He gripped onto it tightly and began to laugh.

"I told you! I told you that I was worthy!" he yelled. "And now, you will all suffer the consequences!" He threw the ball into the air, and Regirock reappeared next to Regice. The two Legendary Pokémon stared at each other. They slowly turned toward the trainers and raised their arms.

"Well, Logan. I'm sorry I couldn't do more," Mao said.

"We're not giving up here," Logan replied. He stood back up and pulled a Poké Ball from his belt.

Mao started to laugh. "This remind you of anything?" She grabbed her own Poké Ball and expanded it.

Logan nodded. "Reshiram and Zekrom?"

"Those were the days," Mao said. "I'm with you till the end, Logan."

"Me too," Yurie said while she stood up slowly. She was still shaking, but she grabbed a Poké Ball. "I won't give up either."

Brisban weakly lifted a Poké Ball. "We've come this far, so we should see it to the end."

Arakan started to laugh. "You all are pathetic. Don't try to be heroes. Regice, Regirock, use-"

Before Arakan could finish his command, the ground started to shake once more. Arakan looked around frantically, and the trainers started to stumble. The ground in between the Regis and the trainers exploded, and a giant figure shot from it. The figure landed on the ground far away from them, and its landing shook the entire cavern. It turned, seven red dots shined brightly on its face.

"No..." Brisban muttered.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Welp. One more part left on this little story. I'll be reworking the last part just a little bit. It ended up being a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, so I'm gonna try to add a little bit more details in some areas.

Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	5. Scene 5 - Registeel

**Scene 5 - Registeel**

* * *

Kouki reached the top of the hole in the cavern and then started to run for his life. He came to the light of the desert and noticed Himawari laying in the sand with his Pokemon. Hippowdon was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you guys lose?" Himawari asked through deep breaths.

Kouki glared. "Your friends are finished, but because of arrogance, it looks like I may have to change my plans."

Kouki continued near the ship, but before he could reach it, two Pokemon emerged from a bright light and stood in front of the entrance. One was a long purple serpentine Pokemon while the other was a Pokemon with a giant gaping mouth and purple wings.

"We're going to ask that you stay right there," a voice called.

Kouki turned and noticed two men in police uniform. He sighed and raised his hands into the air.

* * *

Arakan laughed. "Well, would you look at that? Registeel! I didn't have to do a thing!"

"Why is it here?" Yurie asked. "This isn't good news, right?"

Brisban took in a deep breath. "It probably sensed that its friends were in danger. Registeel has come to help, but all it has done has put itself closer to danger!"

"What do we do?" Yurie asked. She looked at Logan.

"We fight with everything we have," he responded. He lifted his Poké Ball. "We fight with Registeel and help him get his friends back!"

Mao turned to her Pokémon. "Beheeyem, get ready."

"Vigoroth, let's do this!" Logan called.

"Lairon!"

Brisban looked at his Poké Ball and winced. "Aerodactyl, please help us!"

The three Pokémon appeared on the battlefield. Vigoroth growled at Regirock and Regice. Lairon looked at them lazily. He turned to Registeel and curiously examined it. Seemingly, the presence of a strong Steel-type was enough for him to want to fight. Aerodactyl roared into the air and glared at everyone around him.

"Go!" Mao said. "Beheeyem, Psychic!"

"Vigoroth, Aerial Ace!"

"Lairon, use Iron Head!"

"Aerodactyl-" Brisban started nervously. "Hyper Beam!"

Aerodactyl grinned and then shot into the air.

"Or just run away!" he screamed.

The other Pokémon began their attacks. Lairon lunged forward and collided into Regirock's body, but it did not do much. Regirock lifted its arm and knocked Lairon to the side. Vigoroth leaped over Lairon and lunged towards Regice. Her claws began to glow white, and she jabbed, but it seemingly did nothing. She dropped back to the ground and stood in front of Lairon. Beheeyem started to use its psychic energy. It struggled, but slowly lifted Regirock a few inches into the air. Using every last bit of energy that it had, Beheeyem motioned Regirock into Regice. The two Legendary Pokémon stumbled, but quickly found their footing. Beheeyem collapsed to the ground.

"Weak," Arakan said. "Both of you, use Zap Cannon!"

The two Legendary Pokémon began to charge an electrical energy in front of their eyes. They shot the energy towards the trainers and their Pokémon. The electric energy formed a giant ball, but before it could connect with the trainers, Registeel swiftly got in the way, taking the direct hit.

Aerodactyl flew back down and shot a giant beam of energy at the legendaries. The energy crashed into them, causing a small explosion. They looked at Aerodactyl, and he quickly retreated once more. Registeel started to form its own energy in front of its eyes. This energy was grey, and it quickly released it, sending the blast directly towards the other legendaries. The attack landed directly, and the Rock and Ice-type separated.

Mao returned Beheeyem to its ball. "If we focus on one of them and Registeel focuses on the other, I think we'll stand more of a chance." She looked up at Registeel who turned to focus on Regirock. "Perfect!" She tossed another Poké Ball into the air, and a giant red and blue Pokémon made of stone appeared.

"Slash!" Logan ordered.

"Iron Head!"

Vigoroth glanced at Lairon who nodded. The two darted at Regice and used their attacks. Together, they were able to make Regice stumble back a few inches.

"Gigalith, Stone Edge!"

Gigalith started its attack by lifting long stones from the ground. He flung the stones towards Regice, and they collided, exploding on contact. Once again, Regice stumbled back, but this time, it fell to the floor.

"Regice! Get back up!" Arakan demanded. Before he could scream anymore, Aerodactyl came crashing down on top of him. Aerodactyl lifted Arakan with his giant feet and flew into the air. Arakan struggled and screamed, wincing at the pain from his broken arm.

Registeel began to walk forward, and it collided with Regirock. The two titans swung their giant arms at one another. They slowly lugged about, crashing into their surroundings, and making the cavern shake.

"Put me down!" Arakan screamed. Aerodactyl flew further into the air and then grinned. He loosened his grip and dropped Arakan.

"No!" Brisban yelled.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Logan said. He ran forward and jumped into the air, barely catching Arakan. When the two landed, Logan tossed Arakan into the wall, and with Brisban's help, they pinned the Golem Hunter against the hard surface.

"Let me go!" he screamed.

"No! If we don't stop you, a lot of people are going to die!" Brisban yelled back.

"Hyper Beam!" Arakan commanded.

Regice slowly stood back up. It turned its attention to them and began to charge energy.

"You can't be serious!" Logan screamed.

"I'm very serious!"

Regice unleashed its energy directly towards the trainers, but Gigalith quickly stepped in the way, taking the full force of the attack. Gigalith started to fall back, and Logan and Brisban loosened their grip on Arakan to avoid the giant Rock-type. Arakan jumped to the side a few feet and grinned. Gigalith crashed down hard and instantly fainted.

"I've been chosen for this! Nothing you can do will stop me!"

Mao returned her Pokémon. "You're insane!"

"Regirock, use Superpower!"

Regirock's body started to glow, and it lifted Registeel into the air. It tossed the Steel-type into a wall. Registeel slowly tried to stand back up and roared at the other two legendaries.

"It just wants to save its friends," Logan muttered.

The two legendaries started to charge up electrical energy in front of their faces. They turned to Registeel and began to walk closer.

"Mudkip!" the Water-type Pokémon called. It stepped in front of Registeel and growled at the other two. "Mudkip! Mudkip!"

"Mudkip, get out of there!" Logan screamed.

The two Legendary Pokémon unleashed their attacks. There was a sudden burst of energy and an explosion. Because of the smoke, no one could make out what exactly happened. When it cleared, Registeel stood in front of Mudkip with a blue barrier of energy in front of them.

"It used Protect," Brisban exclaimed.

"One more time!" Arakan ordered.

Registeel did not give the other two the chance to attack. It lunged forward and tackled both of them to the ground. It then quickly recovered and leapt into the air. A grey energy formed in front of its face, and it shot the energy at both of them. Once again, there was an explosion that filled the cavern with smoke and debris.

"What?" Arakan screamed. He looked down at his black and silver Poké Balls. They began to spark and heat up. "No!"

Logan looked at the Poke Balls. "He's using them to control the Regis! Vigoroth, use Aerial Ace!"

Vigoroth nodded and her claws started to glow white. She dashed forward and swiped at the Poke Balls, connecting easily. Both of the Poke Balls were cleaved in half, and they fell to the ground. Arakan looked at them with a shocked expression on his face. He tried to speak, but nothing came from his mouth. Vigoroth grinned and licked her claws.

The smoke started to clear, and the two other legendaries slowly stood back up. They looked around calmly. Regirock scratched the top of its head.

"They're free," Yurie said.

"No!" Arakan screamed. "No! No! No!"

The Legendary Pokémon all turned to him.

"...No…"

Logan stepped out in front of the Legendary Pokémon. "We'll take it from here, guys! He's got to deal with the justice system first! But you're safe now!"

The Pokémon stood still. They turned to one another, and the dots on their faces blinked slowly. They talked in their own language while everyone stared. Registeel lifted his arms and patted both of his friends on their shoulders. They all nodded at each other.

Aerodactyl flew down from the air and grabbed ahold of Arakan once more. This time, he did not take off, but instead, just held him tightly.

"You're safe now," Logan told the Legendaries.

Registeel nodded. Suddenly, Registeel and Regice jumped into the air and started to spin. They shot towards the ground and soon disappeared. Regirock turned and walked back into its old cavern. It looked back at Arakan, roared, and then the wall to its home started to close. Darkness overcame the legendary, and only its blinking eyes could be seen. Soon, the wall closed completely, and Regirock was locked away once again.

"I'll find them again," Arakan muttered. "I will return to these places, and I will find them again!" Aerodactyl squeezed him tighter, and he winced.

"We actually did it," Yurie mumbled while she collapsed to the ground. She held onto Torchic tightly.

"Let's get back up to the top," Brisban said.

One by one, the group returned to the top of the cavern by flying on Aerodactyl's back. When they made their way outside, they met with Himawari, who was standing by Kouki and a duo of police officers. Kouki was handcuffed and crying. The police officers grabbed Arakan and handcuffed him. They stuck him in the back of one of their jeeps alongside Kouki.

"Thank you for calling us. We don't know what would have happened if these two would have gotten their hands on the Legendary Pokémon," one of the cops said to the group.

"We're sorry that we took so long to get here," the other one said. He looked back at Arakan. "But it looks like these two are gonna be spending some time with us now. They won't be bothering you anymore."

"Thank you, officers," Logan said. He smiled at Yurie and Mao.

"We've actually been on the hunt for these two for awhile," the other officer said. "He calls himself the Golem Hunter. There were reports of him in Sinnoh awhile back, but he apparently failed to achieve his goal there too."

"I'm glad that we could help," Himawari said.

The group gave their full report to the officers. They discussed what they saw on the inside of the ship, what Pokemon Arakan had used and anything that he had said. Sooon, everyone was on their way.

"We need to get out of the desert," Yurie said. She wiped dirt from her face. "I desperately want a shower."

"And some fresh food!" Himawari added.

Logan put his hand on Mao's shoulder. "Thank you for coming today. Without you, I'm not sure what would have happened."

Mao grinned. "You contact me anytime, Logan. I'll be honest, I was hoping that you were calling about a battle."

"Maybe next time, right?"

"I guess if I'm going to want to face you, I'll have to enter the Hoenn League myself…"

Logan laughed. "What about you, Brisban? Where are you off to next?"

Brisban sighed and then looked at the giant hill of stone where Regirock rested. "I think I'm gonna stay here for awhile. I want to protect Regirock from any future attacks. And if it means that I get to spend my time in the desert looking for fossils, I can't complain."

"That sounds like it's right up your alley!" Yurie said with a smile.

"Regirock needs a guardian, so I'll do my best." He stretched. "What do you say to some dinner and then we can camp here! I'll make it worth your time! Also, the stars are beautiful at night here."

"I can do one more day!" Logan exclaimed.

Yurie grinned. "If it means I get free food, I won't complain too much!"

Himawari shook his head. "As long as we leave early tomorrow!"

The group all laughed.

* * *

The big black jeep's engine roared throughout the desert as the vehicle tore through the sand.

"So," the cop driving the car said. "You're the infamous Golem Hunter?"

"I didn't know that Team Rocket hired them so young," the other cop added.

Kouki glared. "We're not going to talk to you until you give us a lawyer!"

"You're not getting a lawyer," one of the cops snapped. "Don't be stupid."

"But we-" Kouki started.

"Kouki, silence," Arakan said. He looked at the cop through the reflection in the rear-view mirror. "Take us to Giovanni."

The cop grinned. "He's not going to be happy with your failure."

Kouki looked around frantically. "Wait, you-you're…"

Arakan grinned. "I want to speak with him myself."

**The End**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

And that's the end of the first "movie" story for Healing in Hoenn. What are you overall thoughts on it? I have my own personal issues with it (mostly pacing), but I wanted to tackle the Regis first. I'm just curious on what you thought so I can improve moving forward. I'm actually in the planning stages of the second "movie" and I was wondering if anyone has a prediction for which legendaries that will focus on.

Anyways, if you having read Healing in Hoenn yet, but you enjoyed this story, then I recommend giving it a read. It's nothing groundbreaking, but if you like Pokemon and a fun little adventure story, then you might enjoy it. Or not.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
